Convert $7\ \dfrac{11}{28}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${7}\ {\dfrac{11}{28}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${7} + {\dfrac{11}{28}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $28$ as the fractional part ${7} \times \dfrac{28}{28} = {\dfrac{196}{28}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{196}{28}} + {\dfrac{11}{28}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{196}{28}} + {\dfrac{11}{28}} = \dfrac{207}{28}$